paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups Save a Ninja
Here is Part 3 of the PAW Patrol Fandom Extravaganza, enjoy! Summary Late one night, Rubble notices a strange owl like shadow stalking the Lookout, and if that's not odd enough, a female ninja is trying to stop him! Now it's up to Rio in his new SUPER SPY GEAR to figure out who they are! They later find out that the shadow is Clockwerk, and the pups will need the help from the young female to bring an end to the immortal bird! Characters *Ryder *Marshall *Rubble *Chase *Rocky *Zuma *Skye *The Hinako Triplets *Clockwerk (Special Guest Star) *Farmer Yumi *Farmer Al * Bettina *Cali *Rio *Alex Porter *Mr. Porter Transcript (Title Card with Rio and Clockwerk's Shadow) Rio: Pups Save a Ninja! (It is late at night, with the pups sleeping, except for one pup....) Rubble: (Sleepy) Huh? What's that noise?? (A mechanical hooting noise is heard) Rubble: Little Hooty?? Is that you?? (The mechanical hooting gets louder) Rubble: *Sigh* Well, guess it's best I shut him up.... (Searches in his pup house and pulls out an Apollo the Super Pup alarm clock) SHUT UP!! (He throws the clock at him and it falls off the tree) Rubble: *Gasp* Uh-oh.... (Rubble hurries to the shadow) Rubble: Are you okay?? ????: How dare you..... You know very well, that if she saw me, I would become scrap metal... Rubble: If who saw you?? ????: The ninja.... Rubble: Huh? Female Voice: Hold it right there, Clockwerk!! Rubble: Huh? (An adult female ninja with brown eyes drops from a tree) Ninja: You will not get away from me this time!! Clockwerk: Well well well, we meet again.... You will not capture me!!! (Flies away) Ninja: Oya oya, sore o ikko!! (Translation: Aw dang it!!) He got away!! Rubble: I'm sorry about that Ms..... um.... Ninja: Well, I'm married, but um.... I don't normally tell people who I am... Rubble: Oh.... sorry... Ninja: It's okay Rubble, it wasn't your fault... Rubble: Right... Hey how do you know my name?! Ninja: I'll have to get back on that, I must get back to my training, Sayonara! (She throws a smoke bomb and she disappears) Rubble: (Coughs) Yuck.... I despise smoke!! Huh?? (He sees a calling card with the ninja's face on it) Whoa.... I better show this to Ryder! (The next morning....) Rubble: Ryder! Ryder! Ryder: Hey there Rubble, what's up? Rubble: Well, I found this yesterday! (Gives him the calling card) Ryder: Hm.... (Looks at it) It kind looks familiar... I'm just not sure how... Chase: (Comes out of the elevator, sadly) *Whimpers* Ryder: What's wrong Chase? Chase: *Sigh* They made another law that says that police cops can't be spies.... *Sigh* Now what am I gonna do?? Rio: I know! I'll be the Super Spy! Chase: Really Rio? You want to follow in my paws?? Rio: Sure! I figure it can impress Cali! Chase: Well then, let's get to training! Ryder: Wait! If that's true, I have something for you. (Gives him a pup tag with a James Bond like vortex on it) Rio: Cool! Now let's get to training! (Scene Changer: Chase's badge) Chase: Okay Rio, as a ex-spy pup, I had always practiced my sneaking skills! Try this! (Climbs up a tree and sneaks around it) Try that! Rio: Okay.... (Climbs up a tree and sneaks around it) Double O Rio, on the go! When you thought I was gone, think aga- (Falls out of the tree and lands on Cali on the swing) WHOA!!! Oof! (Blushes) Oh um, s-s-sorry about that Cali.... hehe... Cali: (Blushes) I-It's okay Rio... hehe.... Ryder: (Chuckles) He's got a lot of training to do.... (Ryder's pup pad rings) Ryder here! Farmer Yumi: Ryder, we have a problem.... Ryder: What's wrong? Farmer Yumi: Someone or something completely destroyed my crops! Ryder: What!? Farmer Yumi: You have to come over quick! Ryder: Don't worry Farmer Yumi, no job is too big, no pup is too small! (Ryder presses the special compartment on his Pup-pad) Ryder: PAW Patrol, to the Lookout! Pups: Ryder needs us! Cali: Come on, Rio, we better see what Ryder wants! Rio: Race ya! (The pups rush to the elevator, but one pups isn't present...) Marshall: Guys, wait up! (Trips over the ninja's calling card) Whoawhoawhoa!! (Crashes into the elevator) I'm okay! Rubble: Another calling card?? She must have left that there by accident! Monty: Who left what? Some attractive girl??? Suzan: Monty! (Slaps him upside the head) Monty: Ow! (The pups laugh, as they do, the elevator goes up to the observatory. Since Rio joined, he is between Chase and Cali. While Suzan is between Rocky and Skye, Monty is between Rubble and Chase, and Logan is between Marshall and Zuma) Chase: Ready for action, Ryder sir! Ryder: Okay pups, we have a mystery on our paws! Someone or something destroyed Farmer Yumi's crops! Pups: GASP! Ryder: So we have to do an investigation to figure out who it was! (Ryder presses Chases symbol) Ryder: Chase, I need you to use your tracking skills to try and find any footprints our suspect might have left, and your net to capture them! Chase: Chase is on the case! (Ryder presses Rio's symbol) Ryder: Rio, I need you to use your new spy skills to help us if this investigation goes through the night. Rio: Double 0 Rio is on the go! Ryder: Of course, you'll have to ride in Chase's vehicle, I haven't really thought of a vehicle for you... Rio: It's okay, I'll sneak and spy and never say die! (Ryder presses Skye's symbol) Ryder: Skye, if our suspect is airborne, I need you to fly and search for him or her. Skye: *Gasp* Yippee! This puppy's gotta fly! (Ryder presses Logan's symbol) Ryder: And Logan, I'll need you to help Chase in finding any clues or evidence. Logan: Yes!! This cat is on the act!! Ryder: Alright, PAW Patrol is on a roll! (Ryder heads down the fireman's pole and the pups head down the slide and into their vehicles, with Rio riding in Chase's vehicle) Rio: Can I press the siren button? Chase: Sure Rio! Rio: (Presses the button) Whoo-hoo! (Chase's vehicle drives off) Skye: *Rawf* Wings! (Her wings pop out) This pup's gotta fly! (Ryder then heads out of the garage and they ride off to Farmer Yumi's) Farmer Yumi: Ryder and the PAW Patrol, yes! Think you can figure out who did this? Ryder: We'll try to Farmer Yumi, you can count on us! Chase and Rio, check the left side of the barn, Skye and Logan, take the right. Let's move out! (They do as their leader said) Chase: Okay Rio, this is the perfect time to continue your spy training! Rio: How do you figure? Chase: Well, we can capture whoever did this and find out who it was! (Sniffs for clues) Rio: And are you sure Cali will be impressed? Chase: Exactly! Ah-ha! I found something! Rio: What is it? Chase: They look like feathers.... *sniffs them* Ah-choo! Yep, they're feathers! Even for something made up of metal... Rio: So our suspect is a bird... and is made of metal... Chase: Yep.... Rio: And I'm guessing you are allergic to feathers?? Chase: Yeah... Rio: Well, let's see if there's anything in Farmer Yumi's house.... Farmer Yumi: My house?? *Gasp* Wait don't go in there! Rio: Why?? Is there something secret in the- (Walks right through the Japanese sliding door) Oops.... Farmer Yumi: I was saying not to go in there, because you have to ''slide ''the door in order to open it. Rio: Now you tell me.... (Scene changer: Logan's badge) Logan: (Uses his magnifying glass) Hm... Skye, you got anything?? Skye: No.... nothing really.... (Then sees something) *GASP* Logan, check the corn field! Logan: As much as I like to eat popcorn, we have a job to do! Skye: I mean look at it! There's a sentence in there! Logan: Let me guess, it's called "He Who Walks Behind the Rows?" Skye: No! Just look! (Logan then heads to the corn field and sees a sentence scratched into the ground, with it saying: Clockwerk was here!) Logan: Clockwerk was here? What does that even mean?? Ryder: Hey Logan, did you two find anything so far? Logan: Me and Skye found one! Ryder: Really? Who is it? Logan: I'm not sure, but I think the name of our foe is Clockwerk! Farmer Al: Clockwerk? Isn't that a kind of machinery? Ryder: Or.... someone! Farmer Al: Wait, where's Farmer Yumi?! (Scene changer: Rio's badge) Farmer Yumi: Look guys I'm telling you there is nothing in my house that would help find our criminal! Chase: Well, it actually might! A spy often has to search nook and cranky to find a piece of evidence! Try using your night vision goggles, Rio! Rio: Got it! *Mrow* Night vision goggles! (His night vision goggles activate) Cool! (Starts to walk around) I can see stuff in the dark! Chase: It also has Heat Signature Optimizers! Rio: Huh? Chase: *Sigh* It helps you locate secret doors and bodies.... Rio: Oh.... (Scans some more) Hm... like that one?? (Points to a wall that reveals to be a door) Chase: Hm... let me check... (Heads to the door Rio pointed at and knocks on it) It IS a door! Rio: Time to see what's inside! (Chase opens it) Rio: After you Chase. Chase: Thanks Rio! (The three head downstairs into a basement) Rio: I can't see! Farmer Yumi: I'll turn on the lights. Chase: Wait Farmer Yumi, don't do that, Rio's night visions goggles- (As she turns the light on, Rio's goggles amplify the light) Rio: GAAAAAAH!!! I'm blind!!! Chase: Amplify light.... Farmer Yumi: Oops, my bad.... Rio: (Turns the goggles off) Gah... in the future, please do not do that! Farmer Yumi: Sorry about that.... Chase: I wonder what room this is and- (Chase and Rio then see a wall of newspaper articles, championship belts, and a few karate trophies) Chase/Rio: Whoa..... Farmer Yumi: Oh um, hehe.... How did this stuff get in here.... I'm going back upstairs! Rio: Wait a minute..... (Reads an article) "Akusa Yumi wins karate tournament, won untouched by her rivals!" You're a martial artist!? Farmer Yumi: Yes, I'm surprised you didn't react to my name being Akusa, you must think it's a dumb name huh? Rio: Of course not! In fact, back then, I was sort of new to the boxing world.... and then I became a champion! I took on the most toughest boxers in the world! Laurine Banister, Maple Man, Prez Head, and even my brother, Janeiro! Chase: Why did you quit then? Rio: I'm still fighting, I'm going in my title defense though. Farmer Yumi: Surprised you didn't know about.... my secret.... Chase and Rio: What secret?! Farmer Yumi: (Dramatically) I. Am. A. Ninja!! Chase and Rio: Cool! Farmer Yumi: I know right?! Of course, Rubble wouldn't really know it. Also, I already know who's responsible for this... Clockwerk! Chase: Who is Clockwerk anyway? Farmer Yumi: Clockwerk was the leader of the Fiendish Five. In which he had manage to stay immortal with a steady balance of hate and revenge. Of course, people had thought his reign of terror was over, but he managed to live and had his parts stolen by The Claw Gang. Dimitri got the tail feathers, Rajan had the wings and his heart, Contessa had the Eyes, Jean Bison had the stomach, lungs and talons, while their leader Arpeggio had the brain. After Constable Neyla got into the bird's body, she had almost got immortal, but got stopped by Sly Cooper and had her hate chip smashed. Thus ending the his reign again. Or so it seemed.... 10 years later, he comes back from the grave, and as an undercover agent of Interpol and a ninja of my word, I would find him, and end him for everything he's done. Rio: So wait, you're an agent of Interpol?! Farmer Yumi: Just kidding! I'm just a ninja, martial artist AND a Farmer. I'm not some foxy lady with a shock pistol! Chase: So wait, you need OUR help to stop Clockwerk?! Farmer Yumi: Yes... Just don't tell Farmer Al! Farmer Al: (Comes down the stairs) I already know... Farmer Yumi: Oh, Al I-I can explain! Farmer Al: I already know.... because you told me when we first met! Farmer Yumi: Oh, right... sorry I flipped you by the way! Farmer Al: Well, I was expecting it... All I did was ask if you saw where my cow when after she got inside! Farmer Yumi: Well, Bettina does like to wander a lot. Ryder: (Comes down the stairs) What's going on here? Skye: (Comes down the stairs) Wait up Ryder! Logan: (Comes down the stairs but trips) Yeah wait u- OH BOY!! (Trips down the steps) Ma, Ca, Re, Na!! (Falls flat on his face) I'm okay! Chase: We found out who attacked Farmer Yumi's crops! Ryder: Who!? Clockwerk: (Lurks out of the shadows) Me.... (The gang turn around to see Clockwerk's shadow eclipse them) All (except Clockwerk): *Gasp* Clockwerk!! Clockwerk: Yes.... what the young girl said was right... I have come back from the grave, but I will not be stopped! (Flies off but hits his head on the ceiling) OW!! Ryder: Why did you hit your head on the ceiling? Clockwerk: I thought it wasn't hard as stone.... Farmer Yumi: That's the upstairs ceiling, use that instead! Clockwerk: Now you tell me... (Flies off and leaves a hole in the upstairs basement) You will not stop me!!!! Farmer Yumi: Aw peach fuzz! He got away!! Farmer Al: Don't worry my little ninja flower, the PAW Patrol will stop them! Farmer Yumi: But they can't do it on their own! (Notices that they left) *Sigh* Why do I even try.... (Gets her ninja suit on and starts to run to catch up to Clockwerk) (Scene Changer: PAW Patrol badge) (The pups and Ryder are catching up good with Clockwerk, and he tries to shake them off) Chase: *Rawf rawf* Megaphone! *Rawf* (His megaphone pops out) Attention Clockwe- (Rio taps on his shoulder) What's wrong Rio? Rio: Can I say it? Chase: Sure! (Hands Rio the megaphone) Rio: Attention Clockwerk, stop running and come quietly! And you smell like rotten eggs! Clockwerk: Never! And I've been dead for 10 years you imbecile! So that would explain the smell! Rio: Then prepare for a Zip-Line in the face! *Mrow* Zip-Line! (His pup pad shoots out a zip-line) Got him! (It misses and hits a wall on Mr. Porter's cafe) WHOA!!! (Ends up near the cafe) Oof! Ow... my head.... Alex: Aw... hey there little guy.... what's your name?? Rio: It's Rio... who are you? Mr. Porter: Alex, who's out there? Alex: Some little kitten who came here! Mr. Porter: Hm... you're a member of the PAW Patrol huh? Rio: Well yeah, but I don't have an owner... Mr. Porter: Well... Alex: Can I keep him Grandpa? Please please please please????? Mr. Porter: Okay Alex, first thing tomorrow, I'll have Ryder build him a cat house! You can be my apprentice! Alex: I thought I was your apprentice! Mr. Porter: You'll be apprentice number 1, Rio will be- (Notices that he's gone) Hey, where'd he go? (Receives a text) Hm... Sorry I ran, I have to stop Clockwerk from escaping the night. Well, maybe I'll wait until he's done with his mission. Alex: I didn't know cats could text! Mr. Porter: Well.... they can't.... Alex: But he just did! (Scene Changer: Skye's Badge) (Skye uses her jetpack to try and speed up to catch Clockwerk) Skye: I'm not gonna let you escape Clockwerk! Chase: Skye?! What are you doing!? You're gonna get yourself killed! Clockwerk: That can be arranged... (Attacks Skye) Haha... (The wings on Skye's pup pad were sliced off) Skye: (Looks down to the ground) Oh no.... (Falls) Aaaaaahh!!! Ryder: Chase, you're net! Chase: Skye!! *Rawf* Net!! (Uses his net to secure Skye's fall) Yes! Skye's okay!! Skye: Wow! Thanks for saving me Chase! Chase: (Blushing) Well, it was all in a day work really... (chuckles) Ryder: Skye, are you hurt? Skye: No, Clockwerk only did damage to my wings, so I'm okay! Wait, WHAT?! That rotten little- Gr.... Nobody messes with my wings... Not when I'm around!! Ryder: Easy there Skye, I'll have Rocky try and fix your wings. For now we have to stop Clockwerk and catch him! (Ryder's pup pad rings) Ryder: (Answers it) Ryder here! Zuma: Wyder, we have a bit of a pwoblem at the Lookout! Ryder: What's wrong? Zuma: A giant wobot owl is twying to destwoy it! Ryder: What?! Don't worry, we'll be there in a heartbeat! (Scene Changer: PAW Patrol badge) (Ryder, Chase, Skye, Logan and Rio head up into the elevator and head to the Observatory) Pups: *Gasp* Clockwerk: (Through the Lookout's screen) You cannot stop me, Clockwerk is superior! Ryder: Hm... A-ha! (A light bulb appears over his head) Chase, you speak owl, maybe you can reason with Clockwerk? Chase: I'll try! Hoot hoot hoot hoot? Clockwerk: Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?! Ryder: What did do you say to him Chase? Chase: All I sad was "Can you please leave us alone?" Clockwerk: No you did not! Rocky: What did he say? Clockwerk: He said my mother was a snow blower and did a raspberry! Chase: (Face palms) Ugh.... I knew I should have gotten that Rosetta Stone audio tape on Owl! Rocky: What are we gonna do Ryder!? Ryder: Well, first thing Rocky is that you need to fix Skye's pup pack! Clockwerk sliced off her jet pack's wings! Rocky: On it! Don't lose it, re-use it! *Rawf* Tool arm! (His pup pack actives) I'll be in the garage! Clockwerk: Enough! Prepare to be Clocked!! (He is about to fly right through the Lookout's screen, but he finds himself clashing against a ninja's blade) Clockwerk: What the!? Farmer Yumi: Leave... the PAW Patrol.... ALONE!!!! (Dragon kicks Clockwerk out of the way and back into the sky) Rubble: *Gasp* It's the ninja! Farmer Yumi: Hey there Rubble! Clockwerk: Gr... I will turn you're GI into a kite!! (Dives at her) Farmer Yumi: Not gonna happen!! (Backflips and then dive kicks on his back) Time rift! Clockwerk: Ow!! Feather Spikes!! (Unleashes a barrage of spikey feathers) Farmer Yumi: Whoa! Mirror Slice! (Slices the feathers and sends them back at Clockwerk) Clockwerk: Pain!! Farmer Yumi: Now it's my turn!! (Unleashes a barrage of karate moves) Now for the finishing blow! (Does a crane stance and kick's Clockwerk's head off) Clockwerk's Head: Why?!?!??!?!?!? (Flies off into the sky and twinkles) (The body then falls down) Farmer Yumi: Now to rid the world of him... (Grabs his hate chip and smashes it) That took care of him... Thanks for helping me guys! Ryder: Well, when ever there's trouble, leave your calling cards for help! Rubble: Calling cards?? Hm... Could it be..... Farmer Yumi: Oh right! Let me just take off my mask... (Takes off her mask and bandana) Rubble: *GASP* I knew it... you were the ninja all along! Farmer Yumi: Yep. It was me, and these good pups helped out all the way! Ryder: Well, you're all good pups today! And Farmer, I mean... Akusa Yumi, for stopping Clockwerk and helping us from becoming owl food, I make you an honorary member of the PAW Patrol! (Puts a badge on her suit) Farmer Yumi: Thanks Ryder, gotta go! Smoke bomb, HA! (Throws down a smoke bomb) Pups: *All cough hard* Rubble: I hate smoke!!!! (The screen is then engulfed with smoke, ending the episode) Trivia * Rio becomes a Super Spy cat in this episode * It reveals that Rubble is not a fan of smoke. * It is revealed that Rio can text. * Farmer Yumi reveals to be a ninja in this episode * Farmer Yumi becomes an honorary member in this episode, this is the second time a human became an honorary member, the first time was in Pups Save Alex * It is revealed that Farmer Yumi's first name is Akusa. * This is the second time a pup had to give up their upgrade to a new member, due to a law. The first time was Cali the Medic or EMT R.I.P. References *Clockwerk from Sly Cooper appears as a guest star * Logan mentions He Who Walks Between The Rows, the villain from the Children of Corn Field movies. * The part where Rubble hits Clockwerk with an alarm clock is a reference to the old Garfield Comics in which Garfield often gets hit by an alarm clock of the fence while he's singing * Chase references Rosetta Stone in one scene * Chase's insult is based off of the same insult from Short Circuit * Dimitri, Rajan, Contessa, Jean Bison, Carmelita Fox, Sly Cooper, Arpeggio and Constable Neyla are mentioned in this episode, but they do not appear. Category:Fanon Stories Category:New Character Has Been Debut in this Story Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Episodes